Movable elements in motor vehicles, such as, for example, seats, but also rear and side mirrors and the steering wheel, are often provided with electrical adjustment devices which allow optimum adaptation to the size and shape of the driver or passenger. In this case, the operator brings about the adaptations he desires by means of a pushbutton field or a series of adjustment buttons.
DE 851 60 69 U1 makes known a control unit for adjusting vehicle seats which can indeed be operated in an intuitive manner because the development of the control unit itself mimics the vehicle seat, but is designed in a relatively expensive manner and requires a lot of space.
DE 10 2006 001 926 A1 discloses a control unit for a vehicle seat which is to remedy this disadvantage by a large number of adjustment possibilities being realized by a small number of operating elements. To this end, the control unit has the possibility of switching back and forth between different menu levels.
A disadvantage of this, however, is the less intuitive method of operation which initially has to be learnt.